


Humanity's Angel

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Winged Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a normal outside the wall routine, the scouting legion comes upon a strange creature. A human like thing with wings. They take the winged female back inside the walls as a prisoner. To their surprise, she seemed to be very helpful on many things. They soon take her in and out the walls with them. She doesn't try to escape and can help defend titans. One day, The creature is approached by a surprising event. One meant to change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Finding

"Why can't you clean a simple room? Stupid brat can't even wash the windows. Don't you ever learn from the teaching I taught you? And ....." Levi was scolding Eren once more for his poor cleaning.

'Why is he fussing only at me? I wasn't the only one here. Right when Sasha walks out to go eat another fucking potato, this shorty walks in to see _her_ mess.' Eren was very frustrated, so frustrated he didn't notice Levi getting closer to him.

"Eren, If you don't clean properly, I'll cut off both off your fucking arms and keep cutting your damn arms until you can make this room spotless. Got it?" He calmly said, yet in sounded threatening in the voice he spoke.

Eren was terrified. "Y-yes sir. B-but -" Eren's stuttering self was cut off by Levi's glare.

"But What?" He said folding his arms. "Are you trying to disobey a superior?"

'What do I do? If I talk he'll kill me! If I don't talk, He's still going to **fucking kill me**!' Eren couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"Damn brat. Finish this room and hurry up and get to supper." He said as he walked back out the door.

"Phew!" Eren calmed down as he grabbed his broom again. "How am I supposed to clean someone's mess when they made it. Sasha better hurry up, She has-"

"Hey Eren! I found some extra Potatoes! You want some!" Sasha yelled as she busted through the door.

"No I don't want any of your fucking potatoes!" Eren yelled back at her. "You got me trouble for your poor cleanliness. Now come clean your fucking mess!" He threw down the broom in anger. He marched straight towards the other side of the room to watch her set her potatoes down and grab the broom.

She had a stubborn look on her face. "You ain't gotta be so cruel like that. Who made you 'Levi the second'? Huh?" She said as she worked.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled like that, .. it is just, I didn't like being scolded for your mistakes." He said as he patted her back.

 

* * *

 

After they were done with the room, they headed downstairs for supper. Somehow, the dining room was fairly empty. Only few people were still there.

The two grabbed their food and headed towards Mikasa and Armin.

"Hey, Where is everybody?" Eren said as he started eating.

Armin spoke up. "Do you guys know what time it is? Everyone went to bed."

Before Eren could ask why they were there, Mikasa interrupted him. "Why would we go to bed not knowing if you had finished cleaning?" She said with no emotion.

Sasha was already done. "They must have went to bed early, Tomorrow _is_ another outside the wall clean-up." She said as she put up her dish and sat back down.

Eren was confused. "Why do we even go on a clean-up, It's not like there are still titans trying to burst into the wall or anything. Besides, Titans just evaporate into a steaming mess anyway."

Armin laughed. "Eren you must have not paid attention to the teacher at training. We do clean-ups to make sure their isn't too many titans too close to the outer walls. Even though we barely see any."

"Yeah, your right. We do barely see any. But isn't that a good thing." Sasha was able to get out.

Eren yawned. "I guess, but I like to take them down. If we never see them, it is just a boring horse ride."

Everyone agreed. "Alright, let's go to bed ourselves. Everyone else who was still here left." Armin said. Sasha and Eren looked everywhere, they didn't see no one but them.

They all broke off and headed towards their rooms. Eren headed back down to his cell. He had gotten used to lying in there.

"Goodnight." He said to no one as he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Good morning, Cadets! Are you all ready to go!" A certain very loud brunette with glasses said. Hange and everyone else were already on their horses as they opened the gate.

They headed out into the open field, searching for any nearby titans.

"Still no titans in sight." Eren said under his breath. Hange rode towards him.

"Hey are you excited." She said. "Maybe we can be lucky and actually get to kill titans. Or maybe even better, we can take one back with us!" She was now very excited, Eren noticed how her breathing got heavier.

Eren laughed at her excitement. "Hange, I hope we get to kill some. These clean-ups are soo boring." He said as they both laughed at how boring they realized doing these really were.

 

* * *

~Time skip~

It was probably close to sunset, almost time for the groups to start heading back. Eren wanted to look over a certain hill, One wear you could see miles of more open space.

Hange had followed him. "It really is nice to see the land meet the sky. The sunset is beautiful too." She said as she sat in the grass.

There were no titans for as far as they could see. "Yeah, I like the tranquility it gives." Eren said as he sat beside her.

They watched the sun go down. Levi walked over to them. "Hey you two, it is time to head back. So hurry the fuck up." He said very irritated.

Hange leaned over to whisper into Eren's ear. " _He must be very tired or he doesn't like sunsets, He didn't even look at the sun with us. He is such a grumpy sack of rocks_."

Eren laughed at her jokes. " _Why don't we invite him to, then?_ " He whispered back. Hange hunched her shoulders.

She stood up shouting to Levi. "Hey Mr. Grumpy come here!" She hollered, making Levi turn around in anger.  He marched his way over.

"If I could I would kill you right here." He said as he held Hange by her shirt.

Hange still looked cheerful, even though what was happening. "Why don't you look at the sunset with us? It looks really nice." She said as she was being choked. "You might like it, come on~"

 

 _ **"Why the fuck would I sit in the fucking dirt to watch the goddamn sun burn my motherfucking eyes until I can't see shit?"**_ He said trying not to show the anger clearly in his features.

 

Eren jumped into their conversation. "But Corporal, It is really nice. And the sun isn't as painful to look at unlike in the afternoon." He tried to calm the tense man.

Levi glared at Eren, loosening his grip on Hange. "I'm going to fucking leave you two idiots. You better be ready when it is time to go." He started his way back to the group.

"Man, He is so mean." Hange said as she caught her breath. "I guess we have to get started going. Come on Eren." She said as she turned her back to the boy.

Eren looked back over the hill. "Yeah, It was nice looking at the sunset though. We should start heading back before it gets too dark. I'm right behind you Hange, You can start walkin-"

Eren suddenly stopped talking. He could see something moving in the distance. "Hange I see something come here!" He yelled to the squad leader.

"What do you mean Eren, there is nothing out here?" She said as she stood beside Eren.

"Do you see it? It is right there!" He pointed towards a white dot out on the grass.

Hange saw it. " That kinda looks like ... A person!!" She hollered as she ran back towards the group.

Eren could see it was a person too. He looked to see that Hange had went to go get Levi, He was obviously trying not be dragged by the woman back to the hill.

"Hey Shitty four-eyes, If you don't let go off me now, I will kill you!! Orders or not!!" He said as they all stood at the edge. Levi was attempting to slap the over excited woman until she pointed towards the same white dot.

It was moving now. Moving very slowly. Levi could see clearly that it was a person. He was slightly surprised

"It's moving!! We have to catch it!! " Eren ran down the hill. The other two followed.

They were running as fast as they could, once they hit the bottom, they noticed the figure was closer now, but moving faster than there were.

"Levi what are we going to do once we reach it?" Hange asked while running next to Levi.

Levi stayed quiet. He started running faster than Hange catching up to Eren.

Eren sped up trying to catch the person, as he got closer he could see long hair. The thing looked back several times to meet Eren's eyes.

Levi caught up to Eren. "Levi! What are you-!!" He was cut off as Levi had ran past him, not paying any attention.

Levi was too busy thinking to himself. 'Why is this person running? They only run If they had something to hide. Why was this person way outside the wall? It isn't part of the legion, of course.' He thought as he watched the person in the dirty white cloth run in front of him.

The thing looked back to be surprised to see that Levi was on their tail. They were scared and started to cry. Levi saw this.

As they looked back countless times, Levi noticed it was a girl. She had a big lump on her back in side of her dress, Levi didn't know why but he would soon find out.

Levi was literally right behind the girl, quickly gaining speed. "Stop running!! Stop!!!!" He yelled to the woman.

She started running faster and faster, so was Levi. The thing looked back once more looking straight into Levi's cold eyes with teared up (e/c) ones. She opened her mouth but nothing came out but a loud scream.

Levi flinched at the loud sound. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. He opened them back up to see the woman's back more easily. It had two lumps and they were moving.

Levi couldn't think what was happening all he knew was that he needed to catch the thing. He reached out to grab it. To his surprise the girl looked back and grabbed something out of the brown satchel on her side. She took an apple out of it and threw it at Levi. Levi was hit right in the face and it slowed him down. As he ran and tried to clean of the apple bits, he saw something unbelievable.

The thing took a knife out of it's satchel and cut the edge of the back of the dress. She ripped the dress just enough down her back. She struggled to run as she did this. Levi was able to catch up again.

The girl started to jump up and down as she ran, Levi was very confused. Levi was thrown back by a sudden burst of wind. He fell on his back as he watched the girl keep running with huge wings.

He tried to make sense of the situation. He stood back up to run again. The wings started to move, a lot. The woman was lifted off the ground. She was several feet in the air as Levi watched in disbelief.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Levi turned around to notice Eren's titan form running towards him. He ran out of his way as Eren was running, not noticing Levi.

Eren was focused on his target. The woman.

The woman's wings continued to flap rapidly, moving away from Eren's form. Unfortunately for her, She was caught in Eren's grasp. She tried to escape the tight grip of the titan. She soon gave up. As Eren held her, she had became still.

"GOOD JOB, EREN!!!!!" Hange yelled as she caught up to Levi. She was totally out of breath. "Levi, ....Are ....you..... Ok?" She said still catching her breath.

Levi was now catching his breath as well. "Yeah, Did you -" He was cut off by Eren's footsteps that were shaking the ground.

Eren had sat the motionless thing on the ground. He was still as Levi cut him out of the titan corpse. As the body started to steam, all three of them stared at the 'thing' on the ground before them.

"What do we do with it?" Hange said as she poked It's arm. She checked to see if it had a pulse. It was still breathing. "It must have fell asleep or it fainted into a coma."

Levi stood up and pulled out his swords. **"I say we kill it!"** He said as a vein was willing to pop out of his forehead.

Eren watched the girl sleep as Hange tried to calm Levi. "Why don't we take it back to headquarters?" He suggested.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Eren. They agreed that they would do that.

"Alright. I guess we could, but it is going to have to go in a cell, Could you handle that Eren?" Hange spoke as she watched Eren examine the body.

He nodded. "Yeah, as long as she isn't in my cell." He smiled to reassure Hange.

"Eren, Help me carry it." Levi said as he stood at the head of the girl. Eren stood at her feet. Levi attempted to grab under it's armpits but the wings were in the way. "Four-eyes can you hold those things?" He was only holding one arm while she walked  over.

"How is this possible? Humans don't have _wings_." She said as she held one wing and one arm. Levi grabbed the other wing. "WOW!!! these things are soft!" Hange yelled as she was shocked at the softness of the wings.

Eren picked up both of her legs. They started walking back towards the group. It was a long walk.

"Well, we failed being able to get back inside before sunset." Hange said as they climbed back up the hill.

The group was searching for the three for a while. Erwin and Mike walked up to them.

Mike went straight towards Hange. "Hange where have you be- WHAT IS THAT?!!" He practically hollered for everyone to here. Hange shooshed him. He spoke at a whisper. _"What is this?"_

Erwin was also questioning the thing in front of him. "We don't know what it is, but we decided to take it inside the walls." Hange spoke as she was trying not to sound unsure.

"Is that alright, Erwin?" Eren asked as Erwin walked up to the creature.

He saw the faces of the three soldiers, he noticed they went through a lot. "Alright, But do you know how we are going to get it there, All we brought were horses, enough to carry one person each." He said as they headed back towards the group.

"She can ride on a horse with me." Eren said. Everyone looked at him.

"OK, But be careful alright." Hange said as she got a better grip on her side of the person.

Erwin had given orders for Mike to lead the rest of the soldiers back to headquarters before them. "We don't want rumors and things going around." He said as Mike had started his way towards the scouting Legion.

Everyone in the group heading back looked strangely as the rode past the three who were hoisting the girl onto the horse. They couldn't see the wings, as Levi and Hange tucked them back into the dress.

Eren hopped on soon after, behind the winged thing. He grabbed the rope to the horse and wrapped his arms around the woman to insure she wouldn't fall. Once they were settled, Eren had started his horse towards the walls. So did the rest of them.

They rode through the night as they grew closer towards the gate inside the walls. Eren watched as the horse's galloping was bouncing the both him and the strange woman. It was woken up by the movement.

Eren noticed it was awake, but not trying to escape his hold. 'What is with this thing?' He asked as the creature was just sitting there, watching them close into the wall.

Once they were in, they headed straight for headquarters. They soon were inside the building. They were rushing to get to the cell room before anyone had noticed them. They put the thing on a bed in the cell. She just sat there not doing anything.''

Levi walked closer towards the now locked cell. "What are you? Who are you?" He asked looking for answers.

It was silent, as no one spoke. Levi got upset and banged on the cell door. Eren flinched at the loud bang. Hange had expected all this was going to happen. Mike was putting Cadets to bed, and Erwin was watching as Levi Interrogated the strange thing. Finally it reacted.

It walked up to Levi, showing no struggle as it made its way towards him. It stood right in front of Levi, only bars in between them.

 

 _"_ _My Name is (Y/n)."_ She said with much confidence.


	2. A Different Perspective

All night the mysterious girl in the prison cell didn't speak. She didn't answer any more questions after she stated her name.  Levi couldn't stand how stubborn she was being. Levi continuously threatened her, but she didn't react to none of it.

Levi was getting really upset and aggrivated. Hange was doing her best to cool his temper, finally he decided to go to bed. After a few more hours went by, Erwin said he had to finish some paperwork, so he left as well. All was left was Hange and Eren.

It was silent for the longest time, Hange nor Eren spoke to the girl behind the bars. Something was off though, the girl didn't move ever since Levi left. All she has done was sit in the corner of the cell and watched the wall.

Hange was signaling Eren that she had a plan. _"Hey Eren, I'm going to try to sneak into the cell. I think the girl is sleep again."_ She whispered.

He whispered back. _"But what if she isn't? What do you want me to do?"_ He questioned.

Hange swiftly moved to unlock the cell door. Eren watched as the cell door squeaked as Hange opened it.

The girl didn't move through any of it though, Hange inched closer. Eren slowly joined in.

Hange leaned forward and petted the pearl white wings of the girl. She still didn't move. Either she was planning something _or_ she died.

"Eren, help me lift her on the bed, She is asleep." Hange whispered.

Eren quickly helped her pick up the winged creature. It was difficult to set her on the bed without waking her up, or bending her wings the wrong way.

They were finally able to lie her down on the cushion. The girl shifted to a more comfortable position.

Hange got closer to Eren to whisper in his ear. "Eren, what do you think?" She asked.

Eren was confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Is this better or worse than bringing back a titan?" Hange was breathing heavy again.

Eren had to think for a moment. He watched the girl wrap the wings slightly over her figure. "I guess ... umm better." He said.

Hange seemed happy. "Me too. It is so cool to see something new and I can do even more experiments now." Eren walked away from the over excited Hange.

Eren walked closer to the bed and pulled the cover over the creature. She still had her wings around herself.

Hange finally calmed down, she told Eren to come out the cell so she could lock it back.

"Hange what are we going to do with it?" Eren asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we could just give it to military police. Or as I said, ... Do wonderful experiments on it. I mean there are so many questions as to how this is possible." Hange answered.

Hange yawned. "Well, whatever we do, we can do it tomorrow. Even though I really want to stay and keep watching this beautiful specimen, we have to go to bed Eren." She stated.

Eren agreed. "Alright Hange, I sleep in this one tonight, since She is in my usual one." Eren pointed to the cell next to the one the girl was in. He made his way into the cell.

Hange locked eren's cuffs before locking the door behind her. "Goodnight Eren." She whispered as she made her way out of the room, she then locked that door..

It was silent, dark, and cold. Even though Eren didn't like sleeping down here he had to do it.

He got comfortable on his bed. He whispered one last thing for that night. "Goodnight."

 

 

"Goodnight."

Eren was sure he heard something. He sat up in his bed and listened to see if he could hear it again. It wasn't like an echo or his imagination.

He swore that the girl in the cell next to him responded to his goodnight. Eren wanted to look more into what just happened, but instead he just laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He thought about what had happened today as he fell asleep. He was sleep in a matter of moments.

But not the girl.

 

* * *

 

 

**Your POV**

 

You were sitting in the dark cell, half-sleep. You were slightly terrified as you looked up to not see the stars above you. Where were you? Why was it so dark? You could have sworn you were walking along in the grassy fields until ...

 

Until **they** showed up. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

As the wind was blowing, you felt the warm sun rays rest on your [s/c] skin. You were just wandering around until you felt like going back to your resting place. The sun was going down, almost night.

Your usual flight path was boring so you had walked a different direction. A more spread out area and it was fairly windy. You liked it.

You took a moment to stare at the scenery. You glanced over at a hill and saw something unusual, something that looked familiar. You Stood still, but felt your eyes sting. You enhanced your vision and tried to comprehend what you see.

It looked so much like **Him**. Except, he seemed much younger though. You were discouraged, it wasn't him.

You kept walking, trying to forget those _terrible_ memories. You looked back up the hill, fighting your tears, and now you see two people. One person left and returned with another person, a shorter person.

Your enhanced vision seen that the shorter man looked angry. You noticed that the first person you saw was coming down the hill, the other two had followed him.

You weren't scared by the other people, you were actually excited to see someone else. But as **He** had told you: If anyone were to chase you run, if you can't run, you know what's next. That was what he always said when you were in trouble.

But you weren't in trouble, but you followed what **He** told you, so you ran.

You could see the younger male who reminded you of **Him** , was getting closer. You look back to see his face close up, you saw him through your (h/c) locks of hair. He had turquoise eyes that were looking at you with interest. They looked so different from **His** golden ones.

You turned back around and ran faster. You had been running for a while, so you looked back again at the boy, only to see the short man catching up to you, quickly. The man frightened you. 

You began to cry as he got closer. Your back ached, wanting to be free. As you looked back, each time his eyes made you feel worse. As if you should run faster and faster just to get away from him. Not to let him catch you, not again.

"Stop running!! Stop!!!!" The man yelled to you. You didn't listen, why would you. You continued to look at him, hoping he would slow down. He wasn't.

You then remembered what **He** had said, that you could use a special call to scare your chaser. You screamed as loud as you could, and it somewhat echoed.

Your extra weight wanted to be free, it wanted out. You struggled to grab your dagger out of the satchel that **He** gave you. But instead of grabbing the dagger, out came an apple you found. You questioned why you had took that out. You felt the man slightly caress one of your wings on your back.

You threw the apple without thinking. Lucky you, it slowed him down. But he got back up and started running again. It reminded you of what **He** had said: ' You got to hit the ground running'.

Finally you found your dagger, you then attempted to rip the top of your dress that **He** gave you, so your wings could lift you up without ripping the whole dress in half. It worked, you jumped up and down trying to help your wings catch some wind.

You felt the ground moving away from your feet. You were free now, free from the short man's grasp. You flew higher and higher, until you heard a scream that was louder than yours.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" You glanced over your shoulder to see a huge monster, which **He** had told you that you could call a Bango.

The Bango was approaching quick. It almost stepped on the short man, it missed. How tragic.

You flew faster trying to go higher up. As you glanced back to see if she had flew far enough from the bango, you were enclosed in the palm of the bango.

As you struggle to escape,the Bango held tightly, bending your wings. Your wings _were_  part of your body. So when he put too much pressure on the connection between your wings and back, he somewhat hit a soft spot, putting you to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to something moving you. You open your eyes, but something was holding you still. You didn't want to make any sudden movements that would send the person into a threat mode, especially not this close to you.

You watched as you got closer to a large wall, one that looked familiar to you.

After entering the tall wall, they take you to a building. You find out who the person holding you was when they took you off the animal you were on. It was the young male.

All three of them, and two extra were taking you into an empty room. A dark empty room. 

There were rooms with bars, you never seen any of these in person, but you have seen pictures in books that the **He** showed you.

They set you on a bed, and you watched as they walked out of the small room with bars.

You didn't do anything, just as **He** had told you, _many_   years ago. He told you that if anyone were to catch you, don't say or do anything, if they ask questions then don't answer them.

The short man had spoke to you after a long series of silence. "What are you? Who are you?" He asked.

You stayed quiet, Of course. It was silent once more.

You were getting anxious as the short man had walked closer to the bars. You seen anger in the short man's face. He hit the bars, rattling your ears.

You waited until your ears stopped ringing before you had an instant flashback.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Hello...My Angel. Are you feeling well? Let me touch your wings child."_

_You inched closer to the cruel man, he rubbed your wings, making sounds with every stroke. It always sent shivers down your spine._

_You tried to stop him. "Please,... Sir. C-Can... you st-"_

_"What?" He tugged your wings. "I thought you liked me doing this. Do you not?" He said in his raspy voice._

_You wanted to cry. "But Sir, I ... I-"_

_"You want me to do the other thing? Then **Shut Up.** and I know you want me to continue, so call me Daddy and it will end faster." The man pulled your hair. You hated how he would feel your wings, but you hated the other thing more._

_His fingers were tangled in your locks. "Ow, Si- " He pulled tighter. You began to sniffle._

_"Uh uh. Call me 'Daddy'." He ordered._

_He pulled to a hurting point. "Ah! D-Daddy! P-Please stop pulling my hair, Please Daddy stop!" You yelled._

_The man made more strange sounds. "Yes!" He yelled back at you. "Scream my name louder, No one can hear us this far in the forest!"_

_Your eyes were still closed, as he had told you to. He always told you to shut your eyes. He always said your eyes would remind him of someone, then he would hit you and kick you and threw you to the ground. You hated it all. When he let go of your hair, you could feel blood fall from your forehead._

_You cried as the man laughed. "Good. Good! My Angel. Oh Angel, Yes!" With that the man squeezed your soft spot and you fell asleep, listening to the man yelling your name in pleasure._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Hearing someone yell at you, like that at the least, triggered something in you. You always wanted to talk back to that evil man. You got up from the bed and walked closer to the short male.

You clenched your teeth, all because you were still a bit afraid of what he might do. You stood in front the man, staring into his gray orbs, showing no restraint.

You looked at him through stained bars. _"My Name is (Y/n)."_    Finally, you were satisfied.

You finally told the cruel man your real name, one your mother had given you. Not that horrible, horrible title. _Angel._

 

* * *

 

 

The night was over after that. You didn't feel like speaking anymore of your business, so you just went in a corner in the room, and fell asleep. As you slept, you thought about the young male,who was just standing behind the short man the whole time.

He seemed to be sadder, less manly than you remember him to be. Or how **He** was. You only imagined the young man now, whenever you attempt to remember **his** face. 

You opened your eyes, for you didn't want to remember _everything_ about **Him**. Especially not the ending.

You looked around to see that it was dark, darker than the outside. It was scary, definitely since you couldn't see the comforting stars above you. You cried. Hearing nothing but silence.

You heard a loud click, as if something moved. Then you heard a voice, it was the young male.

"Goodnight." He said.

It made you cry harder, He sounded just like Him. He would always say goodnight to you before you fell asleep.

"Goodnight." You repeated on habit. It was silent once more.

 

So silent, very silent.

 


	3. Secret Conversation

Eren Pov

I woke up to a sound, something I don't usually wake up to.

I was still laying on my bed, but listened closer to the noise. It sounded like a bird flapping its wings. Then I remembered.

I sat up, my shackles dangling from my bed. I thought about what the girl could be doing in the cell right beside me.

I could hear her grunting and struggling, although I couldn't picture her doing anything.

"Hello?" I called out to her. "Are you awake in there, or are you, like, sleepwalking or something?" I tried to strike a conversation.

It was silent as she stopped moving. Finally she spoke. "W-who is there?"

I was surprised that she actually responded, it must be that she doesn't see who she is talking too.

"My name is Eren. I'm in the cell next to yours." I told her.

"Did they capture you too? Do you have an idea how to get out of here?" She asked suddenly.

"You're talking a lot more than last night." I said.

"Wait, you were here last night? Are you one of them? You're not _him_ are you?" She asked, showing slight shakiness in her voice near the end.

By him, She must have meant Levi. He was the only one that frightened her to an extent.

"If you mean the short angry one, no. I'm not him. I'm the younger, taller one, um with the blue eyes." I told her my obvious trait.

She paused before asking another question. "And the blond hair?"

"No, Brown." She must've thought about Erwin. "So, how come you didn't speak this much when the others were here? And what were you doing out in the open? And what's with the wings, are you a monster?" I ask, remembering little by little.

"So, you are just like them. Only wanting answers and jumping to conclusions, calling me a monster." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear in the echoing basement.

I stayed silent, I could also hear sniffling, as if the girl was crying.

I felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or something. Its just, I was curious. Please don't cry, I don't want to imagine you full of tears." It pained me to hear her whines become louder.

"I-I just didn't want to be left alone again. W-why did he have t-to go?" She cried aloud.

I frowned, not being able to comfort her, hurting me somehow. "Um, .." I didn't know what to say to make the situation better.

She continued to cry. The darkness probably didn't help.

"Hey, uh, I don't really know what to say to make you feel better, but you could tell me what's wrong. I'll listen if that's all I can do." I said scratching my head confused.

It sounded as if she was drying her tears. "You wouldn't understand,  He was the only one that could. Even if you do look like him, you aren't him." I was utterly confused now.

"Well, who is him? How did you meet him." I asked, trying to get her to calm down a little.

Sniffling, she decide to tell me. "Well ... I never knew his real name, he decided not to tell me. I met him one day, he was very badly hurt. He was also unconscious." She suddenly became silent.

"Are you okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" I said realizing, she probably didn't want to talk about someone she's lost.

"I'm fine, but, if I tell you this, I want to know it's going to stay between us. I _know_ if someone who can do damage knows what I know, bad things will happen. And I don't want that." She said strictly.

"So, you want me to promise to keep our conversations a secret? I can do that." I said honestly.

"Promise?" She said anxiously, I guess waiting for my response.

I smiled, even though it was unseen. "Cross my heart - hope to die." I said.

She giggled painfully. "He'd say the same thing, and I'd respond with: 'no love from me if you try'... I miss him so much." She strained the last part.

"So you gonna tell me how you met, or keep me clueless?" I joked.

She snickered. "Well if you insist. It is almost funny, since it was so long ago, but now it seems more like a dream, one that won't come again."

I laid in my bed, in the new cell, and got comfortable, it seemed as if this was going to be a long story.

~*~

~2nd person POV~

You sat in a dug out cave, in the side of a mountain. The cave faced the distant sunset, giving a nice glow into the empty cave.

You continued to look onto the plain grassy field, as you sat on the edge of the cave opening. Your hair and pearl wings being nudged by the soft breeze.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, you seen one of the giant people, a name you would give to the strange people. (Titan, if you couldn't figure it out)

You looked closer as you could actually see that the giant was following something, but kept a good distance. Looking close enough, you seen it was a regular sized person.

Your 10 year old self questioned why someone would be this far out, and with a giant following them. You stood, and unknowingly began to stretch, your wings spreading to the max, being only a couple feet.

You began to flap them, getting some air that could lift you up a few feet from the ground. This was just enough to give you a soft landing.

You would definitely need one after jumping clear out of the cave, and basically swan diving towards the ground.

You had the most fun every time you got to get out the cave. After landing on the grassy ground, you ran towards the person.

Your bare feet barely touched the ground, for your wings were assisting you in speed, which also gave you a kind of glide.

Even though you were running to the person, the giant person was getting closer than you were, meaning it was going to get the person before you could.

You knew very well what would happen if the giant got a hold of the person. You at least wanted to meet the person first, if anything it wouldn't be like your 'daddy'.

The giant was basically standing beside the person, that you recognized as a man. The man stopped walking and turned around to look at the giant, he seemed to start talking to it.

You still ran towards but seemed to slow down, since it was probably going to be too late when you got there.

The giant squatted down and grabbed the person by the neck. Gripping him in the other overly sized hand, the giant gently caressed the man. You hadn't seen something like this before, supposedly the man was going to scream in terror and cry for help, but he was silent, maybe he had already died.

You were finally close enough to get a good look at the giant, but not the man. The giant had short black hair, Brown eyes, and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

This didn't frightened you. You weren't scared by the giants, not anymore at least.

The giant turned its head to look directly at you, it's gaze not changing. You still ran at a steady pace, but now getting slightly tired of running.

The man noticed the distracted giant and looked towards you, too. At least he wasn't died.

You still couldn't make out what the man looked like, but you were very tired of running now so you walked. You were only a couple of yards from the two after all.

The giant looked back at the man, the man saying a few words, then surprisingly the giant set the man down gently.

The giant stood and turned to you, then turned around and walked away.

This was kinda normal for you, it seemed as if the giants didn't like you or something and always walked away before you could get near them.

You were finally close enough to the man that you could speak with him. The man stood.

"Hello! Are you okay?" You yelled as you walked.

He waved. Now only a couple of feet you started a conversation.

"Are you okay? Why are you out here? The giant almost killed you? Do you hear me?" The man's bright yellow eyes blinked twice, just before he fell to his knees and fell asleep.

You didn't know he fell asleep, so you reacted frantically.

"U-uh... uh...!" You ran to his side, nudging him roughly.

"A-are  you okay? Sir? Sir!" Not knowing what else to do, you backed up and attempted to walk away.

Then you heard him groan. Shocked, you turned around and ran back to him. Although you weren't very fond of strangers, it seemed like you had to save this one.

The sun continued to set as you thought if what to do. You came to the conclusion to just bring him back to your cave.

So you dragged him, slowly but surely, all the way to your cave. Or to the mountain, for you didn't know how you would get him up hill of it was hard enough to drag him a mile or two through thick grass.

Either way, you tried. Each step you took in the grassy, almost rocky, hill, you flapped your wings vigorously. About halfway to your cave, you sat and took a break, resting on a groove in the ground.

Sighing heavily, you watched the sun descended into the ground, nighttime finally here.

"You are a very heavy man, but at least your quiet when you sleep." You said loudly as the sky darkened.

The stars weren't fully out, but you wanted to see them inside your cave. Which gave you the momentum to carry on.

Dragging the man, step by step, you finally arrived at the edge of your cave. You pulled the man into the cave and set him in the back, closer to the dead end that had a lump, that resembled a pillow.

"You can have the soft part, but only until you wake up, then I want it back." You said, knowing he probably wasn't going to hear you anyway.

You walked over to the edge of your cave and sat, dangling your feet over the edge. The stars finally appeared, they glistened lovingly and shimmered as if nothing would taint them.

You laid on your side and dreamt what it would be like to live on a star.

~

Early the next morning, you woke up to more groaning and moaning coming from the back of the cave.

You leaned up off the soft ground and turned around to see the man still asleep, but instead of where you laid his body, he was curled up in a ball on the other side.

You stood up groggy, still half asleep. "Hey, you could've told me you didn't want the soft spot." You said sarcastically.

~

It was now later in the day and the man was still asleep.

"You've been sleeping a long time, maybe you should wake up." You said, sitting in a separate corner, next to a pile of pebbles.

You began to throw the pebbles at the man. Missing a couple of times, but aiming for his back.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." You said repeatedly as you threw each pebble.

After a about 50 pebbles the man finally, tried to wake up.

"Hey, this is worse treatment then camp. Calm down."

He sat up. It was silent for a moment as he stared at you.

Then he laid back down. You were enraged. "Hey, why go through all the trouble to wake you up just so you can go back to sleep!!" You said loudly as you threw more pebbles, this time at his head.

"Ow! What's with this? Isn't heaven supposed to be a peaceful place?" He said quickly sitting up.

"Heaven? What's that?" You said seriously as you stopped throwing pebbles.

His bright gold eyes looked at you with confusion as he crossed his legs. "Did you just ask what heaven was?" He closed his eyes and laughed.  "Well, I guess I didn't die, and I must have just imagined you came to save me, with your Angel wings, and flew me to heaven."

You sat across from him confused completely. "Well I did save you from the giant, but I don't know anything about heaven."

He opened his eyes and stared at you, then your wings, they moved slightly.

He laid on his back. "I must be going crazy."

You crawled over to him, hovering over his face. "Are you trying to go back to sleep again? I'll kick you out of my cave if you are."

He laughed. "So I'm in a cave, with a girl who has Angel wings and doesn't know what heaven is."

You sat back as he sat up. "So.. what's heaven? Does it have something to With 'angel', cause of it does, I hate heaven." You said, ending it a with slight anger.

He looked at you with confused eyes. "What, you don't like the word Angel or something? It seems like you don't even know what it is."

You blushed softly, feeling embarrassed. "I-I _don't_ know what it is. But I do know that I hate it, whatever it is."

"Hmm" the man presumed you must not have liked that word for a reason, so being the gentleman he was, he pushed it aside. "alright, well, when your ready to tell me why you don't like that word I'll tell you what it has to do with heaven. I promise."

"Promise? What's that?" You asked.

"You really don't know anything, huh?" He smiled.

You blushed a dark red, this made the man giggle. "A promise is saying I'll do what ever I promised no matter what."

You nodded. "So, you promise to tell me about heaven, .. no matter what?"

"Cross my heart - hope to die." He held out his pinkie finger.

You jumped. "Die? Why do you want to die? And what's with your finger?" You asked, genuinely worried.

The man smile grew bigger as he tried not to laugh, knowing this was probably your first promise. "Hey, don't worry. My finger isn't a weapon, but saying hope to die, means, if I break my promise, something bad'll happen."

You calmed, but was still worried. "Something bad? Just because you broke a 'promise'? Are they that special?"

"Yes. Look, to make you feel better, when I say 'hope to die', I want you to say 'no love from me if you try' okay. That way, if I broke my promise I'd get a result worse than dying."

You thought for a moment. "Okay, I think I get it. But what does my love have to do with it? And how can it be worse than dying?"

"You have a lot of questions little one, why don't we just try it over, you'll get use to it sooner or later right?" He said, easing you on.

You shrugged."Sure. So you're going to promise me that you'll tell me what heaven is, when I tell you why I don't like it?"

He held out his finger again. "Cross my heart - hope to die. Now you hook your pinkie on mine and say yours."

You did as said. "No love from me if you try."

The man squeezed your finger, then let go. "Good, now we have a bond between us. So what else can we do now?"

You pulled your hand back to your lap. "Bond?" Another word that confused you.  "Uh... what else can we do? How about get to know each other, I'm (y/n). And then,..Why not.. talk about how you got here? I did ask you this earlier, or rather yesterday, but you fell asleep."

He blinked before having a guilty expression. This intrigued you. "Oh, well, that's a story to tell. Get comfortable (y/n), this might take a while."

~*~

"And so, he told me about his story, and told me many other stories of his small adventures. He continued to teach me things everyday, and eventually taught me how to write and read. He even taught me about myself." She giggled. 

"I wish I could've spent more time with him. So, what about you?" she asked unexpectedly.

I stuttered out a response. "A-about me? What do you want to know about me?"

"Um, how did you get locked up I guess. I mean the both of us are being held captive, at least that is what it looks like.

I sighed. "Oh.. Well, I guess you'd say I'm a special case."

"A special case?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm helpful to the regiment. They take me out of this cell frequently to assists them in duties, like capturing and killing titans."

"Titan? What's a titan?" Her voice perked up, maybe she was interested.

"Uh, you don't know what a titan is? You've been outside the walls this whole time, you must've seen thousands." I questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing." She said sarcastically.

"You must know what it is, you said that guy that I look like was captured by one, You called it a giant person." I was able to connect some dots.

"Oh. So you kill the 'titans', what else to they let you do when they let you out?"

"They let me see my friends. I have a few that I'm really close with, let me eat with them from time to time. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason, just wondering." She stuttered.

It wad silent for a moment, then I heard the sound again, the wings flapping.

"Are you trying to escape? I mean, I'm just listening to your wings moving is all." I ask, changing the subject.

"No, I'm not trying to escape." She said simply. "Just moving around to find some sort of light. It is dark and I can't find the stars."

I snickered. "I don't think you'll find stars in here, we are in the basement after all."

"Yeah, I figured." She said disappointed.

"But maybe," I began. "In the morning, when they come back, you can cooperate and by chance they could let you help too, like with me."

"You think that?" She paused. "So, they won't let me go, but they can take me out of here?"

"Um, sure." I agreed. "I think the main reason that we kept you here was because you were different and you seems interesting. Or at least that is what Hange said. I don't think you are harmless, so, there isn't really a reason to hold you for a long time. 

"Because I'm different." She sighed. "I'm not that different."

"Maybe not, but I don't have any say in it. Sorry." I sympathized.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't you who put me in here." She whispered.

It was silent for a moment, I began to think she was falling back asleep.

But I stayed awoke, just thinking if they would allow her the privileges I get. Like being able to be out of this cell and wandering around with my friends.

But she doesn't have friends, or at least she hasn't spoke of them. I guess since the only person she had with her is gone now, she is alone. How did he die? How did she survive outside the walls for so long? Is there anything else special about her than just her wings?

These questions lingered in my mind until I fell asleep. They came back to me later in the morning when I was awoken by Hange, telling me it was time for breakfast. 

She shook me slowly and whispered. "Come on Eren, it's time to wake up. Let's get grub before the grub gets going." She whispered cheerfully.

I looked at her with squinted eyes, trying to block most of the light coming from the candle she held. "H-Hange? Why we whispering?" I whisprerd a question.

She smiled brightly and continued to whisper. "The girl with the wings next door is still asleep, I was just thinking maybe we could inspect her a little more." 

I sat up. "You mean (y/n),  she's still asleep?" I thought for a moment. "No, Hange, let's not."

"What?" Hange asked confused.

"Let's not mess with her now, maybe later." I stood from the bed and watched as Hange undid my shackles. "We should let her sleep." 

"But, Eren, Why~?" Hange whined. "She probably won't let us do anything to her later."

The both of us began to walk out of the cell, I looked back at my cell, where (y/n) stayed. "I think if we just ask her nicely, she will allow."

I started up the steps, Hange followed. "Okay. I mean, i guess we could ask. What's with the sudden decision though, did something happen last night when I left?" Hange got close as she smirked, giving off a sense that she wanted me to gossip.

"Nothing happened really." I say honestly, Hange backed away disappointed. "I mean what would you expect would happen if you locked us in seperate cells."

"Aw, I thought something exciting might've happened is all. Maybe ya'll talked about how to escape together or you two would've gotten closer by talking, like a imprisoned bond or something." Hange blabbered on.

I just laughed at her silly assumptions. But we did talk a little thought, but I don't think we've gotten closer because of it. I only found out about how she met her friend and that was all, I wouldn't have mind if she told me more though, it was kinda nice listening to some talk, especially in the dark cell.

Me and Hange finally arrived at the dining hall, Meeting up with the rest of the scouting legion. I quickly see my friends who sat bunched up together at two tables. I walk over to them after getting me my tray of food.

As usual, once I sit down, Sasha asked for my food. I obviously denied her plead, I mean I got to eat too. I bet (y/n) needs to eat as well, I wonder if they'll feed her at some point.

They didn't really feed me for the first few days just because **I**  didn't answer a few of their questions. I looked down at my tray and seen what I could take without anyone noticing. I looked around  my area, everyone was talking amongst themselves, so i secretly took the bread off my tray and stuffed it in the bottom of my shirt. 

Unfortunetly though I was seen. Armin leaned over to talk to me privately. "Eren, why are you trying to secretly take bread? They won't let you take it out of the dining hall."

Sasha jumped into the conversation. "Of course they won't but that doesn't mean you can't try." 

"Yeah, " Connie joined in, "And they don't even check if you just walk out normally, don't look suspicious."

Sasha lifted her shirt up slightly to show Eren the several loaves of bread, a couple potatoes, and even a few slices of meat. "Me and Connie are champs at this kinda stuff."

Armin was shocked by how much food they usually smuggle. I was also surprised, but also interested. "how do you get by them with that much food. "

Connie acted out queitly how they usually did it. "Well, just make it look like you got a fat belly from eating so much, and don't linger around them too long. Simple." Connie smiled.

After that interesting lesson on how to smuggle food out of the dining hall, I finished eating what was left of my tray and told Hange I had left something in the cell. I had hoped she'd allow me to just go down there, but here I am now walking beside Hange down the hall.

"So, Eren," She began happily. "What did you forget in the cell?"

I freaked out, had she noticed some thing was up?

"Well, uh, if like to change out of my night clothes, just something I needed to do at the moment." This is one of the most awkward moments I have been in, I didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh really?" She teased. "Or are you going to feed your winged friend in your cell?"

She found out!

I decided to just outright tell her. "Hange, I-I just wanted to give her something to eat, because I had thought you guys weren't going to feed her for a while and I didn't want her to starve." I felt ashamed.

"Awe," She cooed. "It's okay Eren, I completely understand what you're going through!" We stood in the hallway for a moment as she blushed and fantisized, or at least that is what I thought she was doing. 

I was utterly confused now, especially on how she figured me out. "So how did you know?"

Hange paused her weirdness. "Oh, that's simple. You had a large lump right above your pants. And I saw you when you stuffed the peice of bread in your shirt. You are really bad at smuggling food, unlike your friends. They must be pros to sneak so much food like that." Hange giggled.

I was shocked, Hange knew more than I thought. "So is it alright if I feed (y/n) this loaf of bread?" I asked, still wanting to do so.

"Oh yeah sure," Hange started walking again. "Come on, you don't want her waiting on you forever." Hange giggled again.

She is a very odd leader.

We finally arrived at he basement, it still as dark as I remember. I watched as Hange lit a torch that hung on the wall.

I looked into my cell, seeing (y/n), legs propped up to hold her head up and her hands crossed and dangling from her knees.

 (Y/n) must've sat in the dark this whole time, I knocked on the bars, she looked up slowly at me.

Her (h/l) hair revealing her glistening, damp, red (e/c) eyes. She must've been crying. It kinda pained me to see her like that, it was worse than my imagination last night.

She looked at me with anger and confusion, the same look she gave everyone last night. She didn't recognize me.

Before I could say anything, Hange spoke first.

"So, (y/n) was it, you hungry?" She asked nonchalantly with her cheery voice as she leaned on the bars of the cell.

She looked at Hange with hatred, not saying anything, although (y/n)'s eyes could tell it all, she **was** hungry.

Hange glared, being serious for a moment. "Well, since you seem to not be hungry, Eren can go ahead and eat the bread he stole for you." Hange smiled evilly.

I was shocked, Hange rarely was serious. (Y/n) looked up surprised and confused. She looked at me with an unsure look, it looked as if she remembered my name at least.

I decided to finally speak. "U-um, (y/n), here, It is a loaf of bread. I thought you would've been hungry so I took it out of the dining hall." 

She hesitated before inching off the bed and attempting to reach for the bread between the cell bars, until she noticed she was still restrained by the shackles that held her back. She looked at them, then me, her (e/c) eyes begging for help.

I quickly react to her plead, asking Hange if she could open the cell. Hange smiles, "I guess she was hungry then." Hange then opened the cell with her keys.

(y/n) had reverted back to the bed after I swung open the cell door, she inched backwards the closer I got. She still scared of me, or at least Hange, who was literally right behind me.

It also seemed as if (y/n) was curious, I guess she didn't believe it was me or not. "Uh," I began. "So here, you go." I held the bread out again, but now I was close to her, she was definatlely in reaching distance. 

She hadn't tried to get it this time, maybe she thought she couldn't trust me. "(y/n), I had talked to Hange on the way here about what we talked about last night. We agreed if you let her 'examine' you, she might be allowed to let you out of the cell." I bargained. 

Hange nudged me, then smiled. I hope she understands that we didn't talk about this but at least Hange would get what she wants.

(y/n) perked up, realizing it really was me from last night. She then willingly took the bread from my hands and held it. She spoke before she decided to eat, "So, if I let her just look at me, and 'other' things, I can be let go, or at least out of this dark cage?" She looked at me with hope.

I stuttered before answering. "Yeah, hopefully at least." 

(y/n) smiled, then ripped a peice of the bread and ate it gladly. 

After finishing the bread, she glanced at Hange again, "So, what of me do you want to examine first?" (Y/n) said accepting Hange's request.

Hange was shocked. "I-it's that easy, really? Um at the moment I guess, your wings. They seem to be the thing that stands out the most."

(Y/n) looked away from Hange to her lap, then to one of her wings. (Y/n) slowly extended the pearl white wing, the tip of it almost reaching Hange's nose.

I watched Hange admire and fawn over (y/n)'s wing. (Y/n) didn't seen to mind, but she did flinch every stroke Hange took to feel the soft feathers.

"So," Hange began. "How much control do you have over your wings."

(Y/n) seemed confused. "What do you mean, control?" She looked to me for an answer.

"How well can you move them?" I told her.

"Oh. Then a lot of control, or at least I believe I can do a lot."

I remembered yesterday. "You mean, like what you did yesterday, and more?"

"Yesterday was simple, I said I could do many things." She said rather snarky.

"I'm sorry for asking." I replied sarcastically.

Hange just ignored us and continued to examine (y/n). She had finally reached (y/n)'s back, where the rip on her dress from yesterday was.

Speaking of the dress it didn't really seem like a dress but more like a random cloth used as clothes. The dress had two holes in the front right above (y/n)'s chest, I looked away for I didn't want her to think I was staring.

Looking at (y/n)'s back, Hange realized the wing was definitely part of (y/n). "Hmm," Hange was thinking. "How long have you had these wings?"

(Y/n) looked down in disappointment. "Since I was born."

Hange knew she probably struck a memory, so she said she was done for now.

"So, what do I have to do now? And when can I get out of the cell?" (Y/n) asked wanting to leave the cold cell , She looked to me again for an answer.

"Uh, I only told Hange about the idea. You'd have to ask her." I told her.

Hange jumped in then. "Yeah, I'll talk to the rest of them about this idea, maybe I can get then to agree. You at least seem like you aren't the rebellious type. Unless you are just skilled in pretending." Hange joked and giggled. "Hey, Eren, put on your uniform and come tell them with me. You just sit and wait till we come back." Hange said as she pointed to (y/n).

I had forgotten I was still wearing my night clothes. I actually had a drawer in my cell, so I grabbed my uniform. "I'll get dressed in the next cell, since you're in my usual one. Then I'll meet you upstairs, Hange." I said to (y/n) as I began to walk out the cell behind Hange.

"Wait!" (Y/n) spoke out loudly. "Are you leaving again?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I looked back at her as Hange continued walking. "U-uh, well after I get dressed I will. Don't worry though I'll hopefully come back with good news." I smiled to reassure her. 

"Okay." She said with a saddened tone.

I went to the next cell and surely got dressed, I walked back to my cell to put my night close in my drawer.

I looked over at (y/n) who had her knees to her chest with her head sunken in her lap.

Feeling worried, I didn't say anything. I walked out the cell and turned around to shut and lock it. As I began to blow the torch out, I heard (y/n).

"Wait Eren," she began. "Can you at least leave the fire burning? I don't want to sit in the dark, alone again." She asked.

"Sure." I left the torch alone and continued up the stairs. "Don't worry (y/n), I'll help you for sure."

"Promise?" She whispered to a point that I could hear.

"Cross my heart." I said as I opened the basement door, walking out to meet Hange.

I wondered how we were going to asked the leaders about (y/n)'s request. 


End file.
